Acute myeloid leukemia (AML) represents one of the most common adult leukemia and remains as a deadly disease for most patients. Inhibition of aberrant DNA methylation by decitabine or 5-azacitidine restores normal patterns of cell proliferation, differentiation and apoptosis, however, the clinical responses is restricted to a minority of hematopoietic malignancies. Further, off-target uptake and low efficient delivery of chemotherapeutic agents leads to undesirable adverse effects. Hence, there is an immediate need for targeted delivery of novel therapeutic agents to leukemic cells. Our long-term goals are to develop innovative nanocarriers and to elucidate the regulatory mechanisms controlling DNA methylation thereby leukemogenesis as a prerequisite to the development of therapeutic protocols that can be used to attenuate the disease process. The specific hypothesis is that there exists a synergistic effect among DNA hypo- methylating agents (bortezomib, miR29b and Sp1 siRNA) when used as combination therapy and this synergism may be enhanced when delivered by nanotech. We base that hypothesis on the observations that 1) miR29b disrupts all DNA methyltransferases (DNMTs) directly or indirectly in AML thereby leading to DNA hypomethylation. 2) proteasome inhibitor bortezomib depletes Sp1/NF:B-dependent DNMT1 transcription and abolishes DNMT3a and 3b expression via miR29b upregulation, in turn causing DNA hypomethylation. 3) Sp1/NF:B complex is a central regulator governing both miR29b and DNMT transcription. Inhibitors for both regulators display encouraging anti-DNMT activity. 4) targeted lipid-based nanoparticle (LP) delivery of chemo-compounds or oligo deoxyribonucleotides (ODNs) display more significant target downregulation thereby more pronounced anti-tumor activity in vitro and in vivo. Based on these observations, the experimental focus of this proposal is on the nanocarrier design, synthesis and optimization as well as the synergistic effect of bortezomib combined with miR29b or Sp1 siRNA. The specific aims are designed to provide a comprehensive assessment of drug delivery efficacy and specificity in a variety of formulations and the evaluation of in vitro and in vivo pharmacological activity of bortezomib, miR29b and sp1 siRNA as monotherapy or combination therapy. The specific aims are to: 1. Design, synthesize and optimize targeted-LPs formulation for delivering bortezomib or Sp1 siRNA or miR29b into AML cell lines. We will develop suitable targeted LPs-formulations by i) synthesis of LPs using conventional bulk-mixing (BM) and newly developed multi-inlet microfluidic (MIMF) methods and then conjugated to anti-CD33 antibody or Tf or F, ii) characterization of targeted LPs for the size and size distribution, drug delivery efficacy, cellular uptake and toxicity. 2. Determine the pharmacological activity of the combination of LPs-bortezomib with LPs-Sp1-siRNA or LPs-bortezomib with LPs-miR29b in AML cell lines and patient primary cells. We will demonstrate that simultaneously pharmacological modification of DNMT regulatory network by targeted-LPs delivered DNA hypomethylating agents synergistically induces DNA hypomethylation in vitro using i) Western blot and quantitative PCR (qPCR), ii) LC/MS/MS and iii) MTS and PI/AV staining. 3. Perform preclinical in vivo evaluation of the pharmacological activity of the combination of LPs- bortezomib with LPs-Sp1-siRNA or LPs-bortezomib with LPs-miR29b in murine models. We will define the effective pharmacological dose of the combinations achieving synergisms in vivo by pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic (PK/PD) studies in leukemia-bearing mice using Western blot, qPCR, LC/MS/MS and the assessment of clinical efficacy. This project will be carried out through an interdisciplinary approach by investigators with expertise in translational research and experimental therapeutics (Liu, Marcucci and Garzon), PK/PD (Chan), nanoengineering (JLee and RLee). If successful, this investigation will advance the understanding of nanosciences, enhance the understanding of the roles of proteasome system, miR and DNA methylation in leukemogenesis and establish a fundamental concept for the inhibition of aberrant DNMT activities.